


白登之围——荒滩

by Amiee1992



Series: 白登之围 [1]
Category: RPS衍生
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiee1992/pseuds/Amiee1992
Summary: 说不清是仁君还是暴君的阿苏勒，在白登山兵围了中原的大周陛下，继而开启一个关于典妻的故事。
Relationships: 昊磊
Series: 白登之围 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648474
Kudos: 6





	白登之围——荒滩

“岩枭说您患的是痘疫，还说痘疫会传染。他是皇后，我们去哪儿反驳？”作为白龙帝最疼爱的后宫，淑君齐毅泫然欲泣，一双秀目饱蘸泪水：“前脚儿您晕倒，后脚儿他便仗着医术独霸您，不许别人钻缝儿探望。传回中土，也是我们个个贪生怕死，不给您侍疾。”

“您这一病，昏迷许久，我等岂敢同他计较？他多行不义，招惹天谴。连累陛下您，还没来得及见见小皇子，就已父子分离。”美须鬤的刘昭仪附和。这位年轻人很羡慕齐淑君，觉得在倾听东方静夜婉转低啼的夜莺，在观赏南风吹拂的摇曳起舞的风信子。

不等话音落地摔碎，雄姿昂首的王美人急忙插嘴：“连日连夜地折腾，他一个大人且吃不消，何况不到俩月的胎儿！咱们岩后真有意思，诛族莫勒大将时，身体健康；屠戮陵康王一家时，精神奕奕。这会子轮到议和大宴，倒学会流产昏厥了。还一厥厥到蛮子王眼前儿去，淌血淌肉的，啧。”

白龙帝大病初醒，内心烦躁。怀抱中咯咯傻笑的皇四子远比父君齐毅善解人意－－尚不能言的婴儿拨弄中原皇帝的珠赐，拨碎白登山困局的僵冷气氛。

“陛下您痴心实意，一直念叨对不住岩后。人家呢，寻医问药抱回来，全赖着青阳的大君。好一个大难临头各自飞哟。”

一众坤泽叽叽喳喳的背景，正是正月里的草原。广袤黑土纷纷身披松软厚重的雪衣，越往东陆行走，那雪衣的材料越不似单纯一团死白。初降人间的絮絮鹅毛，呈现类似丁香花苞的粉紫光泽。晨曦下晶莹列队的苍松亦沾光添置了这时新质地的毡帽。地处北地更北的幽远秘境，冻结不牢的坚冰，陆续漂流，抵达青阳为数不多的海口。达徕岬被大朵大朵的透明山石，拥堵得只剩几痕深邃蓝水。白鸟成群，盘旋低空，预示附近的寒湖，即将迎来它一年中景色顶好的时候。

这里坐落有火山温泉，坐落有距离大君行营至近的别宫，坐落有等待青阳大君阿苏勒临幸的白龙帝的皇后岩枭。

在始脱蛮荒的古久年代，献妻乞和是极其稀松平常之事。莫说大国乱战、部落征伐，民间因为滋事斗殴或穷困积债引发的典妻、借妻等事也屡见不鲜。所谓“十典九牢”，黑頾侧阏氏唏嘘夫主多年的暗恋开花结果。上好的锦衣皮袍铺陈罗列，这位聪明的安伽人选择体面气派的，一一熨烫，感叹岩枭看似耀武扬威，实则为人痴蠢。

阿苏勒张张嘴，没有回应。岩枭那白龙发妻的身份，令他想起生身阿爹。他有意作罢，那帐外荒滩上疏散宝石大的冰块儿，折射的金晃晃的晨曦就像岩枭的目光。

北陆青阳壮大得太快，成为刚刚一统的中原大周的心腹之患。阿苏勒帐下的左贤王蓄意吞并长城边郊一带，高皇帝白龙御驾亲征、彰显国威。眼瞅着妄地别滩涂受迫，阿苏勒大君不得不出手援救他愚蠢的属下。

谁承想白龙帝的孤军深入，结局是亲眷三十骑，俱被十六万青阳大君困围白登山？谁又承想历时五六个整日的困围，其中居然萌芽尊者们香艳晦涩的插曲。帮助整理绮丽画卷的侏儒佞臣，误会阿苏勒龙心愉悦，一路补充: 周朝前年处死齐墨，去年灭门苏信，六月冤杀邹敬等将，全因岩后从中作祟。他劝说阿苏勒大君替天行道，重重惩罚这位来自乌坦的坤泽。“重重”与“惩罚”二词，咬得各具滑稽，随行仆从多与西域乌坦结仇，哈哈笑开。

阿苏勒洞悉他们畅快的涵义，淡然笑笑。他脸上咧露尖锐的虎牙，心下失察，叫怀中冻僵复苏的小白蛇咬伤右手。盘踞他肩头的海东青巴呆，不满半路捡回的小东西忘恩负义，扑棱翅膀，誓将脱逃的白蛇撕成碎片。阿苏勒确信那畜生无毒，微不可闻地叹了口气。他安慰地拍拍巴呆，示意它毋造杀孽。

反观他鞘中的战刀，就没福份消受淡定安然。方至行宫外苑，它便叮咣震颤起来。嵯峨峭壁间，傲立着一名黑衣黑袍的坤泽，九尺余高，长发披散；斜向一击，拳翻劈面飞来的歹徒。此人虽系坤泽，魁梧却与阿苏勒这等块头颇大的乾元不相上下。他两臂虚虚外张，显得肩愈阔、体愈宽；漠然行走间，包围的十数名壮士皆让内功震倒。

－－旁人或许困惑他的身份，但阿苏勒绝无可能错认，正是岩枭。

那岩枭身法敏捷，前后两闪，躲避某位剑客贴身穿刺的匕首，旋即单手拧断这家伙腕骨，将之凌空高抡，碎摔石崖。阿苏勒一壁抚掌叫好，一壁纳罕何人胆大妄为、敢来自己下处潜伏行刺；正待抽刀相助，沉甸甸的大刀已被坤泽隔空吸到手中。岩枭起先划面亮器，虚缓一记，接着搭配铁拳，三两招解决了残余的七个高手。

伴驾侍卫莫不风闻：岩枭同他孪生弟弟，在位的乌坦坤泽王萧炎，如出一辙的嗜杀冷酷。眼瞅他阔步流星，悉数严阵提防。虎势驻足的岩枭，与其说是体恤下情，不如说是只肯拿下颌看人。他亦以内力归还利刃，半个斜视都不屑瞥向四周：有谢。

喔嚯，声音和梦中记忆一样低沉冷清！阿苏勒笑笑，亲手递鞭子给坤泽。大君温柔地自行介绍，许是陡然有乾元气息笼罩，岩枭眼底闪现怔愣。这怔愣转瞬即逝，宛若滴坠沙海的一星浪花。

外苑距行宫几里之远，岩枭摆出铁石态度，不大理人。阿苏勒则庆幸可以省却风月，放松攀谈：" 那起子追杀你的家伙，看打扮像邹敬遗部。 "

巴呆厌恨坤泽倨傲，一怒展翼。岩枭身备强大的压迫气场，左臂横前，任这无奈的鸟儿败北停落：" 邹敬尾大不掉，我自冤他谋反；他英雄一世，岂容阿猫阿狗随意冒充？ "

“总不会是白龙传信，差遣内禁杀手偷袭吧？毕竟算同啖甘苦的结发夫妻，你过去为了救他，还伤了右脸。”

岩枭嗤哼冷笑，打断阿苏勒。二人这才回神，审视彼此暗流涌动的交易关系。坤泽一反常态，率先打破沉默：咬疼阿苏勒的应似寒蛇；寒毒非毒，可若不服暖参，三日内人会冻僵。

哪怕阿苏勒暴毙，马上接替的继承人也不会轻易释放白龙。众人心存底数，行銮又携医丞，遂放心岩枭就诊。

他们下榻的地方即是行宫卧室。巴呆看腻了褪色帷幄，跳落窗棂，“扑啦”一声。空旷的房间，摆放着屈指可数的半旧家具，散落着闲置案头的两卷古籍，替代珍玩陈设的是湍流打磨的卵石。其中一截大件儿，像残岩，更像碳木，呈现似是而非的苍鹰形象，脚下梅树直逼冬阳、吐放清凛。姑娘们费解不已，既畏惧空寂之冷，又忍不住窃窃私语。名唤歌璧的宫婢嗓子亮，惊见岩枭看她，吓得打抖。坤泽会错了意，兀自卸掉斗篷，给佳人添衣。他礼重地屏退所有女眷，叮嘱她们休息。

岩枭作寻常乌坦汉子打扮，除却祖传戒指，右脸的面具，竟成为通身唯一之金属装饰。心腹侏儒何等眼尖，顺势命令歌璧，要她撤走碍眼的屏风。遮挡的私汤暴露无遗。那室中矮池就是供爱侣鸳鸯戏水的，就是供大君赏玩宠君沐浴的

阿苏勒脸皮一热。

“你们人参都珍藏着，有而不用，年头一久，它就失了药性。”岩枭信手翻看老医丞的药匣，全程瞧也懒得瞧阿苏勒。熟料这几近空无一物的房舍，当真无所不齐。岩枭称自己养身的丸药，人参成分重；近身侍从回禀，坤泽早上服用的是最后一枚。

坤泽眉头微皱，劈手割裂脉管。

汩汩鲜红兑进热煎的苦汁儿，坤泽的信息素，气息浓烈。腥味混杂大雪覆盖的松香，格外独特，格外亲切。不知勇气从何而起，阿苏勒径直攥紧坤泽手腕。阻塞的血浆黏连指茧，乾元眉宇疏朗，流露愧疚。

冷不防他这一握，岩枭硬梆梆地，把汤碗怼给他：喝你的药！

大君一饮而尽，他不焦不恼不强求规则礼仪，陪岩枭拂垢草席上的尘芥，陪岩枭珍惜石器表面的青苔。两个都非话多之人，好在自给自足地生火、煮水和煎药叫坤泽满足。反复验药的医士们相互传递暧昧的眼色，阿倭瞥瞥阿苏勒，又瞥瞥灶火，一语双关道：到火候喽！

于是，不规整的粗磨黑杯，被悄悄换作鎏金餐具。莲碗上镌刻着春宫图画，岩枭怒恨，恨得牙痒－－不知何时，屋舍仅余自己和阿苏勒二人。

“你怎么了？”明知故问，阿苏勒充分发挥耐性，仿佛等待熬鹰的大功告成，仿佛静候猛虎的自投罗网：“你还有吃食么，我有点饿。”

老猎手有一搭没一搭地轻击岩枭后背。那大手安分，不经意间，短暂一捏，小有揉搓意味，又马上适可而止。岩枭不耐烦地点点头，猎手强求有声的回应。他得寸进尺，以汉语呼喊岩枭名字－－字音逐次碾压喉咙，他似在沙漠旅途中品尝甘香醇酒。

乌坦汉子不会拐弯儿，顺着他的思路，也开始说汉话。乾元嗓音低迷，随时能榨出危险的咸水。相应地，岩枭变得词不达意，什么“案头有我的（羊）奶”、什么“我下面给你吃”，统统宣诸于口。

“啧，别乱讲。”阿苏勒举止憨厚，撩拨皇后额前的碎发。

情昵一触即发。坤泽登时闭嘴，半是轻蔑，半是淡然。大君见他起身，偕手挽留。这头儿，如蒙大赦的心稍适放下，那头儿，乾元故弄玄虚着吊高嗓子。忽然，阿苏勒痛说身体寒凉。四目相对，他按捺冲动，直瞪岩枭双眸，期冀一个温柔的半抱。哪知岩枭一把扛起他，扛羊羔那样，雄赳赳地一道儿抗至私汤旁边儿。

顾不上片刻前的尴尬，坤泽专注并执着地要求大君药浴。阿苏勒哑口无言，匆慌辩白间扯中岩后的袍袖。

“咔嚓－－！”男人矫健的臂膀裸露空气。

至此，每一寸遮羞布都失却意义；每一缕表面文雅都原形毕露。“你好自为之！”岩枭一计武招，推远乾元，决绝夺门。阿苏勒无心反击，大抵沉吟了小半个时辰，相随奔赴院落。

院落直达山泉，连通活水。按照岩枭的审美，露地容纳层叠白砂，容纳沉潭枯山，放眼乍看，犹如乌云荫翳的荒海。承蒙枝头淞雾的诱惑，迷恋冰晶花束的天鹅群，聚集泉眼四周交欢。硕石漫步中央，隔离出一道观鸟的人浴。岩枭解净衣裳，泡汤时，易折的长颈起起伏伏。

阿苏勒一个猛子扎入水中，捕捉坤泽若隐若现的锁骨窝儿，好一阵嘶啃。岩枭肌肉纠结，孔武扎实皆不亚于青阳大君。倚仗厚重险胜一筹的优势，阿苏勒“叭嗒嗒”地驰骋到坤泽耳际。他舌苔残留岩枭的脉血，刺激地追逐牙印儿，相长相生。

岩枭早记不清白龙上一早招幸的具体时日，拍浪抵达的乾元气息铺天盖地，叫人忘记武力抵抗，叫人得陇望蜀。激吻过后，阿苏勒后退半步，尊重他的意志及决定。他狠咬着后槽牙，大张臂膀，十羽指甲深陷青阳人脊背。

他这一陷可不要紧，直惹得阿苏勒火烧火燎。乾元堪堪扶准即将炸裂的阳具，碾按他一副腰胯，横冲直撞。后穴被攻城略地的同时，阿苏勒一条灵舌，一股脑儿撬入他口腔。不待他反应，上身下身一齐承受捅弄。捅弄势如破竹，锐不可挡。他岩枭压抑的虎吼，被彻底封缄。

周遭偷欢的天鹅陆续看傻了眼，懵懵懂懂游向迷茫之源。阿苏勒每砸一件衣衫入水，就唬得它们一闪。在它们眼中，两具人体野合，意味着熊熊山火灼燃岩枭的大腿根儿。巴呆更显无知，尝试低飞，一圈又一圈地打转儿。打起来咯，打起来咯，它单纯地想。

因为不想唐突造次，阿苏勒挺进得很慢、很细致，生怕岩枭日后会遗忘被他攻占的体验。他恨不能揉碎万千柔肠，再把它们一并灌输岩枭的性崖；他恨不能趟平岩枭穴中的每一寸肉褶，叫它们悉心领略他活计上各个角落；他恨不能锤凿出百个千个肉孔来奉献岩枭，使它们一呼万诺地长享恩泉。青阳男人，一般性器上长有硬毛。阿苏勒当然不曾例外。仿佛岩枭故原的雄狮，涎着巨舌，竖立肉刺儿，由外至里地，不厌其烦地，舔舐心上人的性洞。性洞中的摩擦，胜似长驱直入：毛茬儿阻碍，肉壁接触的快感此消彼长；那毛茬儿有几番，那快感随之翻着翻儿、打着滚儿，扩大上几十倍。

情到深处，阿苏勒一手搬高岩枭轻颤的长腿，一手扒拉坤泽脖子。岩枭通体，无一处不雄健；长腿搭及阿苏勒腰身，没怎么使劲儿，便轻松剪死。阿苏勒心头最暖最软之处被戳中，他虔诚叼咬岩枭后颈。

人之性腺位于后颈，正是交媾间各人信息味最浓的区域。理论上，标记过的坤泽，再不能感知其他乾元的信息素。故而岩枭嗅醉的醺红，让他们双双意外，彼此心悸。为了不辜负意外的心悸，阿苏勒尽情释放他草原舒风的清新，包裹岩枭沁人心脾的雪地松香。舌吻与窒息重章复沓，青阳大君的巨器，一路高歌猛进、有进去无出回，只不知要挺进何处。

连连抽插，滚烫的白液滑落坤泽腿间，继而散入泉水，消弥无踪。好奇的天鹅们，偶然衔食到腥水，顺着异味，来寻觅鱼虾充饥。有一只啄痒了岩枭的脚底心，另一只淘气的在吃坤泽的手指……恍惚间，游来点吻岩枭的鸟嘴，似乎从三张变作了五张。坤泽不悦，却又是分身乏术，无暇驱赶宰杀捣乱的飞禽。酥麻的部位遍及全身，迫使他不断凑近阿苏勒，下体连接之处竟然成为维持平衡的唯一支点！

急躁作祟，岩枭冷毅的表情虽没多少变化，身下却来回调整方向夹稳，或狠或轻皆顾念不及。阿苏勒可谓深受其苦，坤泽后穴那突如其来且变无定数的吞咽，快把他夹断了。啧，这样下去可不行喔！他这厢肚里嘀咕，那厢执起岩枭惯用的左手

－－十指相扣地拿到嘴边儿，抱歉地一吻再吻。

紧接着，这位伟大的君王翻天覆地一般，陡然旋身，更改姿势。岩枭滑了个趔趄。阿苏勒在他跌跤之前抱揽腰骨，一面追吻，一面趁势把这坤泽一肏到底，肏得岩枭神魂颠倒，肏得岩枭那两壁肉核抽筋外翻，肏得岩枭有失守的穴庭正满目泥泞，肏得岩枭有败北的洞屋在水漫金山。

直到岩枭舍弃紧绷，乾元才恢复正常的节奏。岩枭逞强，用力白了他一眼，他低下脑袋，体贴地摩挲岩枭心膛，啄留欲诉还休的红痕点点。缘于身体的滚烫，亦或缘于水温的上升，白障障的水烟蒸腾氤氲，模糊他们的五官。

唯有楔合的肉体，是瀫纹漂泊的可感真实。水面上，硫磺的熏嗅无孔不钻。阿苏勒与岩枭都不算白，但皆被炙灼得皮肤泛红。“温泉是不好久泡的。”乾元的耳朵贴伏坤泽胸口。透过厚壮的胸肌，岩枭心跳沉稳，与他肏动的节拍趋同归一。“我射进你心房里咯，我在捅你的心肝。”

大君气喘吁吁的。乌云密布，苍穹堆紫，又一场新雪投胎来凡尘渡劫，即消即溶，溶減他们裸露的肌骨。冷雪叫岩枭跌落回忆，阿苏勒见他目露嘲讽，就难能渔色地托抓他两瓣屁股，起身出水。

他们的私处仍未离分。行走的动作，催生出无数奇特的撞击角度。不劳任何一人绞尽脑汁，多少正常房事里无人问津的褶皱，登时顺理成章地同沐恩泽，意外承恩捅破天窗力度的创袭。乾元的体重、下坠的重心、行走的力道……全似堆砌阿苏勒裆下，全似嵌入岩枭体内。它们荟萃齐发的能量，比一样样叠加起来还大，全在挑战岩枭软洞承重的极限！

岩枭怒不可遏，奈何阳物被青阳大君握住。作为能征善战的强大坤泽，岩枭性器的庞大堪比草原战王的。那东西止不住地膨胀、坚挺，跳跃在阿苏勒手心儿。阿苏勒捏捏它中段，捏到岩枭困窘扭捏，就兜转拇指，坏心眼地用指腹严堵它头顶释放的小孔。

然而，乾元腰髋上，毕竟挂着另一个和他分量差不多的男人。岩枭终究害他俩坠翻在地，脱手时刻，岩枭那活儿一柱擎天。就像滔天洪水断闸倾泻，黄白之液一泻千里，射了尊贵的青阳大君满脖子满脸。

岩枭隐秘的窠臼，完整倒映乾元眼帘。岩后流产时日不长，独属坤泽的产子腔道，尚未消失缩合。鬼使神差地，阿苏勒朝那地方一撞。

“啊－－！”岩枭嚎叫，像头被活活揭开天灵盖的雄狮。阿苏勒净顾着要笼络坤泽的下腹。等他纳闷岩枭突然不吱声的时候，坤泽这眼神儿全然涣散，两片薄唇发白发紫。

掐了好几下人中，岩枭依旧摇晃不醒。阿苏勒一着急，狠狠咬住坤泽发凉的乳头，先照鸡皮粟立的外缘一啃，又叼紧茱萸黑尖儿祭力一扯。

下意识弹高的身子，仿佛沸水里甩尾的鱼。这遭岩枭没显过怀，肚皮肋下排开连块的腱子肉，木头桩一样戳中阿苏勒腹心，戳得阿苏勒呛风咳嗽，不得不松口弹牙的乳珠。

坤泽徐徐睁眼，阿苏勒始是长舒出一口气儿来。他要拔出阳具、传召御医切脉。岩枭则反手扣紧他腕子，额头溢溢豆大的汗珠。岩后上气不接下气地，也不屑多话，他似笑非笑着搓戏阿苏勒的子孙硕球，搓得两粒球面酥麻充血，搓得单薄的生子腔马上要被扩张撑爆，搓得体内那半具乾元大器嗷嗷待哺；他一意孤行着坐近、坐得更近……直把乾元整根儿吞下，直叫那活儿虬扎甬道，直待两只球囊啪啪拍打产口沿岸。

一绺残虹，划泛于白雪滩原之上，曜目非凡。阿苏勒搂抱坤泽，暂作歇息。岩枭背对阿苏勒，阿苏勒便揽着他，弓弯腰身卧雪，呈一柄汤匙的姿态。阿苏勒意犹未尽地掌握自身的铁杵，浅浅碓碰戏枭并拢的大腿，上扰股缝儿，下扰后膝。岩枭右竖的半侧身体，连同他戴面具的右脸，俱在压陷雪毯。这位被青阳大君上下其手的坤泽虚抬左手，胡乱捏造一个袖珍雪人。

不能强求西域的铁汉劳作细腻，小雪人丑丑的，不用大风狂吹，它都颤颤巍巍，崴伤了腿脚。它虽软绵绵歪回雪窝，岩枭的眼锋却相随渐软。从外表上，阿苏勒大致能分辨出，那是个中土小男孩儿。它站离岩枭的血污不远，颇似初生婴儿，在床褥嬉笑，在巴望着生父、流淌涎水；岩枭插手搀扶它，它就似稚童裹着阿爹的指头吮吸。

如果说，阿苏勒原还私怀妄念，那么事发至此，也为岩枭的慈父心肠所动。出身乌坦王族，岩枭为人孤绝、目无下尘，若非白龙帝拿太子的安危要挟，他断不可能卖身外人来交易。

“你甭忧心，青阳的男人，从来一诺千金。”当日是阿苏勒抱岩枭就医的，他最了解岩枭流产的情势何等危急。坤泽自此一劫，断绝了生育的可能。如今大周的储君，乌坦小字儿唤作沃德乐的三皇子，注定成为岩后今生今世唯一骨血亲生的子嗣。“你……我阿苏勒承诺，一定放你一家团圆。”

乾元不避讳窥伺，岩枭有恼。坤泽覆手拍碎那雪人，淡淡地，把疑问句念成平板的叙述：“大君您为青阳考虑，最该释放白龙陛下，与岩枭何干。”

不同于大部分好战的属下，阿苏勒自幼饱尝天下战乱的苦楚：“你若有能利于青阳的借口，真真再好不过。他们劝我斩杀白龙、挥师南下，却不去想，要有多少生灵因此涂炭。”

“放人，跟您占领白登山不冲突。为了赎回要塞，白龙帝定会力邀大君议和，筹码丰厚。”

阿苏勒估摸，这岩枭果然人物，无怪乎造业许多杀孽，恐怖如斯：“你言之有理。几代人之内，青阳如果不南击中原，那草原白白围占白登山，不过是劳师动众，作无用功罢了。”

“南击中原，谈何容易？青阳的北陆十六属国，归降日子太短。您大军的主力一旦拔离草原，它们容易各怀鬼胎。”岩枭对他的悲恕置若罔闻，只当是惯用的冠冕堂皇的借口。“太子尚小，白龙且瞧不起他，重臣谁肯臣服于他？白龙身死，中原诸侯割据。到那时候，青阳南下，自会腹背受敌，乱敌环伺。”

阿苏勒语塞，错抓词句的重点，悉听尽在岩枭那半句" 白龙瞧不起太子 " 之间。岩枭的失宠，天下人尽皆知晓。白龙恨乌及乌，极不待见年仅三岁的储君。去岁，新宠齐淑君诞下乾元。白龙帝便开始公然辱骂太子“不肖”，借口层出地想罢黜太子，让齐君的皇四子取代这岩枭所出的孩子的地位。

他爱他时，他是他珍若眼眸的明珠，是他爱不释手的宝剑，是他甘心舔吻脚趾的神祇；他不复爱他时，他就是可以束之高阁的旧书残卷，就是可以肆意践踏的破鞋敝履，就是可以通换贩卖的苦力骡马。

人道是：下雪不寒化雪寒。黄昏的北风敏锐，却不甚激烈，引人遐想，遐想阿苏勒那位安伽侧室的通透聪颖。彼时邗尔朵的碳火旺烧，这位年长的阏氏身处于阴影中，笑容时瞑时暗：“乌坦兵强马壮，却是西域臣国，远水难解近渴。岩后希望保全太子的尊荣，所以甘当白龙帝屠杀功臣的标枪利刃。可惜了喔，饮鸩止渴逃不脱毒发身亡。此举会暂缓他和白龙的矛盾，更会招惹天下人的鄙夷。何时功臣殆尽，何时他就是中原皇帝现成的替罪羊。陛下罢黜他和太子，估计也就是萧炎，能真心嚎一嚎丧。”

遥远的，记忆中生身阿爹的形象步步迫近，与压在身下的岩枭面目重合。岩枭且当他还在思考放人一事，有意乘胜追击；阿苏勒收束臂弯，穿梭坤泽腋下，提溜人儿站直。他们跌跌打打，一浪旋转赶超下一浪旋转。

岩枭捞起一抹雪粉，挥盐那般挥向他。他拨楞脑袋，一头长散卷发，蹭着岩枭，往冻裂的树干上靠。他躯干伟岸，悖逆霞光，任凭哪个北陆国人看见，都会澄心笃信，这是他们的盘鞑天神降凡草场，择拣坤泽，为他们的土地宠幸遗珠。

“为了你儿子的前程，你喊我放掉白龙帝？”唯恐岩枭感染风寒，阿苏勒扯起落地的裘氅，“但你想没想过，他被放回去，周朝宫廷里更没你的立足之地。”

阿苏勒一语中的。岩枭没兴趣接茬，耷拉眼皮道：“瞎操闲心！”

徒说无益，何况他二人，均习惯以行动表述。阿苏勒兜头支撑裘氅兜。裘氅遮天蔽日，形成一角藏身之所。藏身之所以外，静听袭来的悉琐响动，营造亡命天涯的气氛。亡命天涯的气氛对比，狭促的空间远谈不上舒适，却能酝酿诡吊的安定。

与其忍耐乾元那怜悯的爱抚，岩枭宁肯主动延长他们绝望的深吻。他自诩为睥睨天下的苍鹰，好歹也曾问剑四海、点鞭河山。纵然一夕落魄，面对北陆人人敬慕畏惧的君王，焉能示弱伏低？

他逞着强，抓过阿苏勒的那根，塞回后庭。 \----万万使不得呵！ 分秒间的巅搭速度，快得堪比疆场驰杀；岩枭变本加厉，就地取材的茜雪冰晶，也抓个满捧，添进穴洞。

他这粗行盲目，冰雪添进去，莫消阿苏勒麻得咋舌，他自己亦作后悔不迭。一后悔不迭，人就好忙中差错。岩枭的戒指滑润脱手，也直勾勾掉入后庭洞穴。穴壁生冷，穴底滚烫；避寒向暖，这本能焠打着青阳人的阳具，激得它粗赛初生婴孩的儿臂，激得它拼命朝紧处蹦跳。穴中的铁戒滑落深处，有棱有角，硌得穴壁生疼，硌得汁水四方涌涧、潺潺若溪流急涧，硌得岩枭抠它更不好抠、挤它越挤越深，偶然手指夹触到阿苏勒的龟头，比单纯而特意抚逗更添诱人。 阿苏勒呼吸紊乱，这对于历经千帆的草原大君来说，是很罕见的。

阿苏勒责怨坤泽鲁莽，不过看见岩枭胸膛肋间深深浅浅的伤疤，索性由他去了。都说伤疤是勇者的战勋，岩枭的那些，有刀砍的、有剑捅的、还有灼烧的……皆意味着阿苏勒未知且未将知，而岩枭又绝不稀罕提及的神秘旧事。郁结于胸，阿苏勒有能耐把控的，只是掰开岩枭两腿，加急律动；只是使劲将冰凉的手指和性器，共同囚困让他疯魔的洞中。

大敞四开的穴户汤汁横流，岩枭余韵粘稠。这坤泽情潮亢涨，却绷得神色矜高，凛然不可侵犯。他猛兽般的体魄，钢铁样的意志，均似应和他后庭中的冰雪，消融減灭，消融作高岭流淌的清泉冰水，流淌涤荡青阳大君的喉结心田。阿苏勒遗憾不得揉碎之法，把倔强的坤泽揉拢血脉。在世天神，心疼地，一碓挨一碓地，碓肏岩枭，碓破他自尊的噤声；扎扎实实地，一捣还一捣地，捣插岩枭，捣透自强的体魄。

一贯穿就贯穿至寒夜凌晨。

他们情场对峙，由户外转战室内。岩枭压伏阿苏勒胯下，大半张身子虚悬榻外。软榻毗邻私用汤池，交媾的倒影粼粼。潋滟流波中的二人淫糜起伏，轮廓更显深邃，俊郎溢美近极。

榻首一端，岩枭系了手工的竹风铃增趣。他们的床笫通宵摇曳，风铃彻夜淋霖作响。隔着呼呼夜风，搁着阵阵松涛，岩枭叫乾元撞得身体散乏，神智更散乏。聆听此间铃音，他忖度自己理当有所参悟，又倏然以为，什么都不去透析，才还原了意境之美。

盎然终究归平静，乾元枕摁他锁骨，老道又柔韧有力地，单手捻弹他俩欢爱的交口。岩枭哪怕是身体的边边角角，也无处不被阿苏勒风儿一样的乾元味道沁溺。这坤泽照旧抵触温馨交颈。他蛮力推搡，能搡离青阳大君的躯体，却搡不开慕天席地的气息，仿佛他自己也变幻成阿苏勒四肢百骸中间的某一部分。 青阳人阿苏勒提前刮干净了胡须，毛毛扎扎的下颌厮磨过他乳晕；他很受用阿苏勒三长一短的抠掐，前趋附和。阿苏勒一下轻赛一下，陡增手劲儿，坤泽便腰肢略震，黏塌塌的浊水又涌出来，糊涂乾元指尖。

权当没什么可臊兴的，阿苏勒体恤着不直面岩枭，铺设一块干燥的白布在他二人身下。 “岩，岩……”他试探性地叫他。

岩枭一直忧郁的眼神，愈加阴沉咯:" 叫岩枭。" 

“ 哦。”阿苏勒懊悔地纠正。显而易见，这称呼招呼徕岩枭不太舒悦的回忆－－多半与白龙相关。淳朴的青阳君主话锋一转，恳求岩枭体谅他的血厥畏寒。他阿苏勒准备了三四只猪尿脬，添置被窝。

“另有一桩事情，你或许要怪我。但我自作主张，心意已决。”

正说着话，他把被卧掖得严丝合缝。岩枭腰窝硌到一囊水袋，身下堵塞的浊汁渗渗泵流，流作一湾小溪。坤泽如梦初醒:阿苏勒大君实则襄助自己保暖，实则不愿他滑胎后再遇寒症、留添病根儿，实则为下午雪地行径的荒疏亡羊补牢。

“无论你是否愿意长住青阳，留下你，是我肯与白龙商谈的先决条件。”

－－你可以回乌坦去，但我的责任，不允许我袖手旁观、看你返身大周的内禁自寻死路。

他含了口水，在口腔捂得温凉咸宜，再一吻过度给岩枭。岩枭斜撑身子，盯着蹿高蹿低的灯芯：“因为－－你额吉？”

“是因为阿爹，也不完全因为他。”青阳大君钻进寝被，岩枭铁面肃杀，贴上他才蒙纱一股子优美严峻。阿苏勒举高的衾衣，还带着庆欢的余温，等待岩枭来判决。

举重若轻地，坤泽以左手掌覆搭布帛。明月漏过枯稍，幽远高坡上，哀哀回荡着孤狼的悲鸣。群鹿踏醒梦呓的蓝夜，辞路放蹄。一墙之隔，苍穹天帝面貌的乾元，与代表月神那幽冥雄力的坤泽，亲吻爱抚，对系衣带儿。阿苏勒嗓音喑哑，像颤生生滚动滴露的花叶，叙述他多年积压的思慕：“你不记得我的，我五年前就见过你。那一年，我也在萨珊。”

“大周冤杀完边将托列，你还坚持斩草除根。我眼看着你横扫他石城的驻军，眼看着你削掉木巴雷的脑袋。我的第一反应，就是你这坤泽好不可恶。”

“然后静下来，我又忍不住瞎猜，要是我阿爹，他能像你这样，结局会不会有所不同。”弑父登位，是阿苏勒这等名扬四海的仁君备受非议的根由。说是被列强诸君指责虚伪，其实是他无尝补救兼则无从解脱的枷锁。“对，就跟他们说的一样，就跟关于我的故事流传的一样。我的额吉叫乌尤塔，是前任大君的患难发妻。”

他拒绝称呼青阳老王为父君亦或父亲，这使人稍微相信，昔年这位乍看胸怀宽广的大王亦可酿铸恶业：他会砍下父君的头颅祭旗，会烹煮夺取阿爹位置的侧室，会剥皮骄纵愚蠢的幼弟，会将他们的尸骸野抛去野兽出没的森林。

“或许吧。”岩枭安慰人的方式活像个宠遇爱君的乾元。他的手掌盖过阿苏勒眼睛。青阳人自顾自地拱入坤泽怀中，继续念叨蒙着灰尘蛛网的故事。他描摹被丈夫出卖的皇后的脊骨，仿佛弹奏心爱的马头琴，就像缥缈迷梦中，他无数次想拥抱住他阿爹那样。

叙述过程温情脉脉的。无论是被新阏氏父子诬陷的旧帐，抑或是阿爹替他顶罪受死的遗恨。无论是充当人质蒙尘月氏国的污垢，抑或是老大君意图假月氏之刀来铲除他的阴谋。无论是老大君的屡次三番逼月氏杀人的攻打征伐，抑或是月氏王战败后把他气急败坏地吊在奔跑马尾的痛楚－－甚至他盗马归国的博命一赌、甚至他割下半张右掌的卧薪尝胆、甚至他跪父祈臣的奇耻大辱、甚至秘密训练暗卫的韬光养晦，面对岩枭，阿苏勒都觉得，它们再算不得什么。

他守候的，便是这样和岩枭抱臂并肩，便是岩枭一绺绺捋顺他打卷的发线。余下的，即刻吐露完，霎时即可遗忘。

“如果你有心停留，我和青阳，甘心敞门，永远为你敞开大门。”阿苏勒哽咽。一叶单句，重复穿插进乱序旧事。

平心而论，岩枭鲜少奢望有人对自己倾吐交心，恰如他习惯了岁岁年年、百里存一地孑然独枕。

飘摇血水浸透的土壤，跨越白骨累累的尸山，王室弄权、尔虞我诈的手段，他岩后使用起来，已如呼吸饮水一般自然；矗身高点、睥睨苍生们阳奉阴违间转换的敬畏和怨恨，已成为他岩后自信没有成为刀俎之下剩羹鱼肉的凿凿残证。沿途回顾，他鲜少奢望有人会对他倾吐交心，更从未预及，预及会有人筛漏过往、仍乐意孤心挂怀他的生死安恙。

无关他地位几何，无关他几对几错几多杀人放火地，挂怀“ 岩枭” 这个人的生死安恙。

“睡吧。”他寥以作答，也是寥以自答。阿苏勒恹恹倦倦，眠卧贴合他身体的曲线，呼出流连东风芬芳的憨响。有一只去秋残喘的飞虫，歇栖岩枭的无名指。并不看好它的长安永寿，坤泽抬抬指骨，放它投荒未竟的死与生。

日上三竿－－

绵延的山地传彻闷雷巨响，阿苏勒卷起滩羔绒的卷帘，他们浴汤定情的池景，框满窗阁，构图一幅遗香乾元与坤泽体气的画稿。性交正对的峦岚，仿佛初出天沐，沟谷潇潇的磺汤白障更甚从前。云是低郁的，低郁的云济济岩枭眼眸。

阿苏勒惺忪着睡醒，回索晓梦里，肖似阿爹又肖似岩枭的背影。岩枭则席坐矮几；洒墨羊皮的都是无骨图案，衬着乌坦古文的符语，画出同一位青阳坤泽，以及他挚爱的儿子。

“写你心里话给你的额吉，想怎么写就怎么写。”岩枭没一丝想看之意，低头将羊皮卷纸裁成窄长的小笺。他们将小笺栓上巴呆的脚爪，把服侍大君的海东青放生云天。由是，青阳大君感念地倦政，复与岩枭紧闭门辕、缱绻了三天三夜。

三夜过后，阿苏勒力排众议，携带这名威声赫赫的坤泽返归金帐。“十典九牢”的规律，口念魔咒来箍束这位乾元的理智。

他频发急诏，命令围困大军退让一角，放生白龙帝及亲随家眷，相约择日共赴别江城，判谈出让踞塞的条件；

他口谕仆从，差遣侧室奴隶着手筹备迎娶大阏氏的婚礼，他拱手翻越过荆棘丛丛的峭壁，终躺入芍药盛绽的花源，他徘徊彷徨过惶惶不安的夜幕，终盼到东升金乌的黎明；

他传书给信任的内官，召集他年幼的儿子们参加遴选，从而过继给知己情人膝下承欢，岩枭就是他阿爹灵魂钦点之人，钦点来他命中，共消余生。

“想什么呐，你。”岩枭领马归队，端的是虎势扬耀。阿苏勒一跃跳落坤泽马背。哈尼顿黑骏招架不住，前蹄骤起，踢腾后仰。岩枭竭力驭缰，这扬蹄疆立的畜生才伏背飙出数十里。

“想你，我在想你。”坤泽不可脱免地滑入身后的怀抱，阿苏勒的双臂像铁钳一般。他咬着岩枭的耳垂：“面对面睡着，还忍不住想你。”

偷瞧他俩的巴呆照面回飞，岩枭一如邂逅时，当胸横臂；巴呆也一如邂逅之时，温驯驻立。“阿爹还是看到我们的心思了。上边的水渍，是他老人家打湿的泪水。”海东青向主人亮出脚爪，仍旧勾着的小笺湿腻着霜雪，“小东西，你若是有去无回，我可得寻咱们岩后赔偿。叫他以身偿债，赔我的鹰。”

阿苏勒贪恋地嗅吸坤泽颈后，而岩枭则垂眸挠掻鸟儿：“它真不回来，便不回来了。缘聚缘散，求强不得。”

灿灿曦辉跃金在坤泽扇翘的睫羽上。阿苏勒蹑手蹑脚地尝试解除岩枭的面具，岩枭一僵，违心地不动也不往后缩。那硬壳子脱落股掌，阿苏勒不忍卒观，又摁回岩枭脸庞捂严。岩枭掉过头来挑眉，倾泻乌发下是典型的乌坦人的高鼻深瞳。

“实在好奇，你就看。”岩枭的甲片，描过他的手骨及血管。阿苏勒怎堪懈怠，挑舌绘画岩枭微凸的唇颌。同时接吻的，乃系他俩各自左颊中心的黑痣。恰在接近位置，岩枭那颗略大些。

怕不是神祇镌烙的标识、垂泪为痕，方便我们于茫茫人海中索迹彼此。阿苏勒款款作想。

如果阑干天地于此刻封冻，那么交集的红线再不会通往平行；如果光阴沙漏于此刻静止，那么同辉的日月将永远同照低涧高川；如果蜜爱津液于此刻胶凝交换，那么多少野史艳书中的趣话要改写荒诞曼妙的结局。

－－生活就是生活，某一刻的决定就决定未来数十年中数十人的命运。这些决定，哪怕再怎么排山倒海、来势汹汹，亦总爱流露看似八竿子打不着的蛛丝马迹。

他们离群歇脚，投宿滨海的一间废旧茅屋。阿苏勒自责委屈了岩枭，但道它是自己青年至爱至宝的下处，凡经磋磨，定要赴此，居住静心。

“何意要贬低它？多少帝都王城也不过转眼废墟尘土。”岩枭惜字如金，陪伴乾元小酌。在来自乌坦的坤泽口里，没什么比皑皑寂雪的荒滩和茕茕孑立的荒屋更具幻想空间，能挽臂仰望春来缤纷落樱中梭雨咆哮的白鹰，能携手抵御夏暮浪尖风口上进犯的飓风，能齐肩舞剑劈斩广秋五彩斑斓的蝶叶。

阿苏勒抖乱发辫，啄逗坤泽喉结。三更起夜，他碰到枕侧身边空空如也，仍未起疑。他紧张摸索，见腰间调令亲卫与大军的狄哨尚在，又见身上的里衣换作了岩枭贴身的，更放下心来，会心发笑。

开始的一切都乍看寻常，寻常到这一切不发生于荒滩，反倒成荒诞不经的咄咄怪事。就好像一遭不足挂齿的觅水，好像一场稀松平常的解手，好像一次无关紧要的野浴。

－－直到他看见行宫带来的竹风铃，似无心似刻意地躺在地席中央。一片上绑了勾给巴呆的皮笺，用来绑的，是岩枭的一大撮青丝碧发。

他走了，他走了，他再不会折返，阿苏勒喃喃。短暂的痴侣恩怨被打回生活原轨，恨未早逢的邂逅是一场得来复失去的插曲。他再度翻出哨信，检验它是否完好无损，是否真伪暗换。待他慎而又慎地去清点行囊印笺时，他百分百确定岩枭走远了。

岩枭走了，还窃取了他差遣鸿鹄暗卫的符佩！


End file.
